


Cercano a su azul.

by justleo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Good Slytherins, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justleo/pseuds/justleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus, un estudiante de Slytherin.<br/>Alec, un estudiante de Gryffindor.<br/>¿Qué los une, aparte del hecho de que ambos estudian en Hogwarts junto a dos mil estudiantes?<br/>¿Habrá una pequeña chance de que alguna vez se conozcan?<br/>Esa pequeña chance se llamará Isabelle Lightwood: la hermana de Alec, la mejor amiga de Magnus, y también es de Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cercano a su azul.

Magnus se observó en el espejo de su cuarto compartido junto a sus compañeros Slytherin por segunda vez. Miró más allá de su reflejo y se concentró en la negra túnica con el logo de serpiente que colgaba de su cuerpo. Se encontró a sí mismo unos años atrás siendo seleccionado por el Sombrero Seleccionador para unirse a esa casa, y le pareció que en su vida podría volver a sentir tal felicidad como cuando se sentó en aquella mesa, en el Gran Salón.

«" _¡Slytherin!_ ", había gritado el objeto animado, mientras el mismísimo director Dumbledore lo retiraba de su cabeza, y lo dirigía al sector designado.

Y cuando miró hacia su costado, una chica de su misma edad, oculta tras una negra y larga melena, le sonreía y se presentaba. " _Soy Isabelle Lightwood, pero dime Izzy. ¿Magnus Bane, cierto? ¡Iremos juntos!_ "

Le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo. Pensó que podría hacerse amigo de ella.»

La puerta de su actual dormitorio sonó, alguien estaba tocando, y definitivamente no eran sus compañeros. La abrió para encontrarse con la brillante sonrisa de Isabelle, arrastrando su brazo hacia afuera y corriendo en dirección a las Mazmorras de Slytherin. Lo sentó con una fuerza (que Magnus desconocía) en el enorme sillón negro que ocupaba el centro de la sala y, una vez que ésta había dejado de zamarrearlo, la miró expectante.

«Hay un baile.»

«¿Un baile? ¿Me has hecho correr como si fuese una emergencia por un baile?», pronunció estas últimas palabras lo bastante separadas esperando que haya una mayor explicación.

«No es sólo un baile, es el baile. _El Gran Baile de los Tres Hechiceros_.»

«Lo siento, pero creo que necesito una mayor explicación.»

«¡Magnus! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Ahora ya somos del Quinto año, nos faltan sólo dos años para terminar. Es decir que este año seremos lo bastante mayores para que nos permitan asistir al baile en honor a los participantes y ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y eso significa, que no habrá niños, ¡SÓLO-LOS-MÁS-GRANDES!»

«¿Es esto acerca de Seamus Finnigan? Ya te he dicho que es demasiado grande para ti, además, he escuchado rumores acerca de una novia.», Magnus sabía lo mucho que le había interesado un chico de Gryffindor y lo mal que se había puesto porque éste la rechazara por ser de otra casa, y mucho más, la casa contraria a la suya.

«¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores? Da igual, no importa. Ya no me interesa. Y no, no es acerca de ningún chico, es que por fin tendremos la posibilidad de estar junto a los de Sexto y Séptimo y ser tratados como iguales. Además, creo que es una excelente oportunidad para relacionarnos con mi hermano y sus amigos de Gryffindor.»

«¿¡Gryffindor!? ¿Sabes los problemas que tendríamos aquí si nos relacionáramos con alumnos de Gryffindor?»

«Eso no me importa. Y dudo que a ti sí. Vamos, será divertido. Los conozco y son realmente muy amables. Han ido a casa en las vacaciones de verano para visitar a mi hermano.»

«Iremos, eso sin dudas. Pero ¿qué se supone que nos pondremos? ¿Estas túnicas?»

«No, tonto. Hay carteles colgados en el Gran Salón con glamours para que sólo los más grandes podamos verlos, especifican que hay que ir casual, y nada de etiquetarse de qué casa somos, aunque dudo que no sepamos cada cuál es quién.» 

Caminaron juntos hasta la clase favorita de Magnus, _Historia de la Magia_. Y, finalizada ésta, fueron a las Mazmorras a realizar los deberes de _Runas Antiguas_.

Efectivamente, cuando fueron a cenar, encontraron varios carteles con imágenes de fiestas anteriores y copas alzadas en el Gran Salón, anunciando fecha, hora y lugar. Alumnos de Sexto año se reían encantados de que los de Cuarto no pudiesen ver esos carteles, mientras que otros recordaban a las participantes de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons de años anteriores.

Todos los murmullos fueron apagados cuando el Director Albus Dumbledore subió al estrado para preguntar si todos los alumnos de Quinto a Séptimo año conocían la celebración que se iba a realizar el próximo fin de semana, y todos ellos asintieron. Acompañados a varias caras largas de los alumnos de Cuarto.

La semana transcurrió tranquila, Isabelle había dejado de hablar del baile y sus invitados, y pasó a hablar de qué vestirían junto Aline Penhallow, que cursaba con ellos en Slytherin, y su novia Helen Blackthorn, de Hufflepuff y un año más grande.

Aline y Helen llevaban saliendo desde que la primera estaba en Segundo año, y eran una de las parejas más admiradas y queridas en Hogwarts. Lo que Magnus siempre había destacado del colegio, es que realmente no importaba con quién salías, si no, para la mayoría de los Slytherin, qué tipo de sangre tenías. Aún así, nadie debía sentir la obligación de decir por qué género te inclinabas, por lo que Magnus se sentía satisfecho.

Isabelle y él habían discutido varias veces sobre chicos que a alguno de los dos les gustaban, e Isabelle había estado en una relación con uno de Ravenclaw, y otro de Slytherin, del que luego pasó a ser amiga, aunque a Magnus no le caía nada bien. Nunca se había enamorado, pero le gustaba mucho un amigo de su hermano, de Gryffindor, Simon Lewis, un chico alto y delgado, que había encontrado ocasionalmente en algunas clases compartidas.

Magnus siempre le había dicho que ese chico le gustaba para ella, sólo había compartido unas pocas conversaciones, pero se daba cuenta de que valía la pena. Pero a Izzy le asustaba que sea amigo de su hermano, y, si la relación no funcionaba, la amistad de los dos chicos se echaría a perder.

Por otro lado, le entusiasmaba la idea de conocer gente fuera de su círculo, fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y fuera de sus compañeros de clase. Le entusiasmaba la idea de relacionarse con alumnos de Hufflepuff, que tan amables y cordiales eran. O Ravenclaw, y discutir temas que con otras personas no podría. Tal vez inclusive de Gryffindor, que más allá de la rivalidad de ambas casas, sabía que allí se encontraban grandes corazones. El entusiasmo le recorrió la espina dorsal y creó ansias en él, expectativas del Baile. Se propuso en mente pasarla bien y divertirse junto a su amiga.

El fin de semana llegó con anhelo, muchas caras con impaciencia y ambición. Las fiestas de Hogwarts se realizaban muy de vez en cuando, pero, gracias a la ayuda mágica, eran grandes y prepotentes. Isabelle lo sorprendió probándose diferentes conjuntos extravagantes a solas en su dormitorio, y se unió a él, aconsejándole qué sería lo adecuado. Le comentó que esta vez no habría temática de fiesta, y que sería formal, ya que homenajearían a los ganadores del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_. Ansiosos, se prepararon y, junto a Aline y otros Slytherin amigos de ellos, caminaron hacia el corredor del séptimo piso, donde se hallaba la Sala de los Menesteres, el salón más grande para realizar una fiesta en el Colegio.

Entraron e inmediatamente la decoración mágica los maravilló. Enfundado en un color dorado suave, en las esquinas del enorme salón se encontraban escudos del colegio con toques de brillantes colores representando a los de las cuatro casas; Amarillo para Hufflepuff, Azul para Ravenclaw, Verde para Slytherin y Rojo escarlata para Gryffindor. Se escuchaba música, pero aún así no se podía ver de dónde salía. Lámparas de araña de oro y plata colgaban del techo haciendo girar cristales preciosos que Muggles y Mundanos matarían por tener. Diamantes relucían como si tuviesen fuego celestial dentro, e iluminaban todos los rincones del salón. Y en el fondo, justo en el centro, elevada en mármol con forma de ángeles, sosteniéndola, estaba la Copa. La famosa copa del Torneo, para que todos puedan apreciar semejante belleza fabricada por los más detallistas y talentosos escultores-duendes.

Ya había mucha gente, todos formales. Rondando junto a ellos, ofreciendo bebida y comida, se encontraban unos elegantes mozos y mozas. Exquisitos bocados e importados vinos se deleitaban y paseaban como modelando. Magnus aceptó una copa, y tomó otra de la bandeja para su amiga. Isabelle se encontraba preciosa, un vestido bordó le cubría las largas piernas, dejando su bella espalda al descubierto. La vio saludar justo cuando las puertas cerraban y todos se hallaban en el interior; el director y la profesora McGonagall, seguida por Severus Snape, el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout. Alzó su varita y posicionó la punta en el costado derecho de su garganta. No tuvo que alzar la voz para que ésta retumbe en todos los oídos claramente. 

«Alumnos, Ex Alumnos y Profesores, Honrados Participantes del Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Buenas noches. Me complace anunciar el inicio de esta tradicional celebración, que cada cinco años se festeja con el fin de honrar a quienes tuvieron un importante lugar en dicho torneo. Este año, tuvo lugar en nuestro colegio, ya que el año pasado se realizó, también, aquí mismo. Es por eso que, hemos reunido a los últimos participantes extranjeros, Léane Jeufleur, de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y Mahaker Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang de Magia. Y, por supuesto, a nuestro participante de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, quien resultó victorioso y retuvo la copa que aquí mismo se encuentra, en Hogwarts. Por la cual alguno de ustedes luchará por defender en cuatro años más» Los invitados y anfitriones aplaudieron, Dumbledore finalizó la bienvenida deseando diversión y alegría, dejando en custodia, a los profesores.

Magnus arrastró su atención a su amiga, quien se reunía, llamándolo por su apellido 'Bane', con su hermano y sus tres amigos, dentro de los cuales, estaba a quien le gustaba Isabelle.

«¡Izzy! Estás preciosa», ése parecía ser el hermano, con quien Magnus pocas veces había cruzado una palabra, pero aún así encontraba realmente atractivo. Saludó al resto de los acompañantes, y a ellos se les unieron Aline y Helen, quienes se presentaron formalmente. «¡Hola! Hace tiempo no te veía, ¿Magnus, cierto?»

El Slytherin se sonrojó, no sabía por qué, pero agradeció que Alec recordara su nombre. «Sí, Magnus», respondió, e inmediatamente una ola de calor subió hasta su pecho.

«Estos son mis amigos: Jace y Clary», les presentó Alec. «Y aquel chico que está charlando con mi hermana, es Simon, supongo que ya lo conocías, ¿no?» Todos los amigos de Alec eran bastante populares, así que Magnus no tuvo un mal rato tratando de recordar sus nombres como ellos lo tuvieron con él. 

«Lo conozco, de hecho, a todos ustedes. Izzy los menciona mucho. Me ha mencionado que varias veces han pasado veranos juntos, ¿eh?»

«Jace y yo desde pequeños somos grandes amigos, por lo que prácticamente vive en mi casa, y yo en la suya. Él y Clary son pareja hace tiempo, y, como van muy enserio, la invito cuando él viene. Ya sé que ese rollo de estar junto a una pareja es de lo más incómodo, pero jamás me he sentido así.» Alec se dio vuelta para sonreirle a su amigo Jace, pero se encontró con que no estaba a su lado, si no en la boca de Clary. «Bueno, parece que ya encontraron la diversión que tanto deseaba Dumbledore». Magnus rió, y Alec pareció detenerse por un segundo en aquella sonrisa.

«No te preocupes, Aline y Helen también parecen en la suya. ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos en esta mesa? Es que me molesta que la gente me atropelle. A Isabelle no le costará encontrarnos»

«Eres muy amiga de Izzy, ¿eh? La quieres mucho. Puedo verlo. La verdad, es que desde pequeño me he relajado con tu presencia. Cuando nos separaron de casas, mi relación con mi melliza cambió, antes eramos carne y uña, pero por un tiempo estuve asustado de no poder protegerla. Por suerte estabas tú ahí.» Alec tenía una voz melodiosa, y en un breve instante, Magnus tuvo la necesidad de tener alguien que desee protegerlo así. «Ella... ¿Ella te gusta?»

Los ojos de Magnus se agrandaron. La pregunta descolocó totalmente sus pensamientos. «¿Qué? No, no. Amo a Izzy, pero probablemente de la misma manera que tú, es como una hermana. Además, es una chica. A mí no me van. Las chicas, quiero decir», se avergonzó por tener que explayarse. 

«¡Ah! Lo siento, de seguro te he incomodado. No era mi intención incomodarte. ¡Perdona! Es que desde chiquitos los he visto entenderse de una manera tan única, que por varios años pensé que podría haber algo entre ustedes, hasta que ella comenzó a salir con un par de chicos. Y vi que no había celos de tu parte. Es una duda que siempre tuve, me disculpo» Alec se puso de pie, y Magnus se sobresaltó. _¿Tan rápido iba a acabar esa charla? ¿Es que no podía disfrutar de ver esos brillantes ojos azules que tan atractivo lo hacían?_

«No, no. No me has incomodado. Jamás podría mirar a Isabelle de esa manera, así que no me preocupa que lo hayas preguntado. Al contrario.» En un afán de levantarse de la silla, empujó sin querer la mesa con su pierna y una bebida se derramó instantáneamente dirigida hacia Alec. El líquido alcanzó el extremo izquierdo del pantalón de Alec, y el corazón de Magnus alcanzó una velocidad de latidos imposible de superar. «¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento tanto. ¡Soy tan torpe! ¡Discúlpame! Ven, acompañame, sé como arreglar esto» El salón estaba realmente lleno como para hacer magia en presencia de todas esas personas y pasar desapercibido. Aunque todos fueran magos, la mayoría sólo bailaba y festejaba normalmente. Tomó del brazo al hermano de su amiga y salieron del salón. Varios jóvenes entraban y salían, por lo que no fue una distracción que ellos se les unieran. «Realmente lo siento, pero déjame secarlo con mi varita.»

Alec se rió y eso relajó el tenso cuerpo de Magnus. «No deberías preocuparte tanto, es sólo líquido, puedo arreglarlo yo mismo» y, dicho eso, tomó su varita de adentro del saco y la sacudió en su pantalón. Al instante, el mismo estaba seco y liso. Como si nada hubiese sucedido. «Ven, volvamos a entrar. La fiesta recién empieza, y he escuchado que los Gemelos Weasley le echarán alcohol al zumo»

Se adentraron al salón y se toparon con que sus amigos estaban aún dispersos; Izzy, por un lado, bailando lento con Simon. Jace y Clary, sentados, aún besándose. Y Aline y Helen, conversando junto a otra chica de Hufflepuff que Magnus desconocía. 

«Que noche interesante» añadió Alec. «Más que honrar a los participantes del Torneo, honraremos a los participantes de enrollos» Magnus no supo qué hacer más que sonreír. La situación era incómoda, él se sentía incómodo y Alec también. Realmente quería que apareciera Isabelle y lo animara a bailar. O algo. 

Los temas de conversación se acababan, y no recordaba haber tenido una conversación con el hermano mellizo de su mejor amiga más larga que «Hola y Adiós». De pronto, un hombre esbelto caminó hacia ellos y les ofreció una copa a cada uno, ninguno la rechazó, y ambos bebieron. Luego de tomar dos más, se dieron cuenta que, en efecto, los Weasley estaban metidos en esto. Con un poco de borrachera, se levantaron, riendo y apoyándose en el otro, y salieron del salón. Comenzaron a caminar por el corredor hasta toparse con el extenso balcón del Séptimo piso, que era alumbrado por la Luna y su reflejo en el océano que aislaba el Colegio. Magnus pensó que Alec realmente era gracioso, y cada vez se animaba a alzar más la vista y contemplar tan bella mirada. 

Las horas iban pasando sin dar noticia, y cuando ya no sabían de qué conversar, comenzaron a hablar de alumnos que no soportaban del Colegio, y luego hablaron de los profesores. Los temas de conversación iban y venían, ninguno era muy importante, pero aún así no podían dejar de hablar. El alcohol que habían mezclado los gemelos pelirrojos era más fuerte de lo que creían y el efecto no se iba, calcularon que había magia de por medio.

Magnus giró la cabeza hacia Alec y encontró al chico sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el muro, lo acompañó y se sentó junto a él.

«Aquí estamos» Alec pronunció en voz baja, «no pensé que me iba a encontrar en esta situación, al menos no contigo» rió y enfrentó a Magnus con la mirada.

«¿No conmigo? ¿Y eso que quiere decir?» Magnus no podía mirarlo, así que concentró su mirada en el cielo, a punto de amanecer.

«Que no pensé que eras este tipo de chico, que podría divertirse una noche. Pensaba que eras más... Reservado»

«Realmente no me conoces» sonrió Magnus. Pocos conocían lo aventurero y divertido que podría ser. «Es cierto, con las personas que no son cercanas a mí, me muestro muy reservado»

«Así que, ¿no somos cercanos?» Al decir esto, Alec aproximó muy lentamente su cara hacia la de Magnus, tan lentamente que al último le pareció una eternidad. 

« _¿Es que va a besarme? Alec Lightwood, ¿va a besarme?_ » Magnus entró en pánico, tenía los labios de Alec tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. «No, no eramos cercanos. Hasta ahora» Dejó que el alcohol lo llevara a dar el último paso y aproximó sus labios a los del chico. Y cerró sus ojos, esperando no ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto lo hacían temblar. Sintió una mano en el mentón, que lo empujaba a ser menos sumiso, y accedió. La fuerza iba aumentando gradualmente, pero un ruido tan fuerte hizo que se sobresaltaran y se empujó el mismo hacia atrás. De la puerta del pasillo, ahora abierta, salía Isabelle de espaldas, ruidosa y alegre como siempre, siendo besada apasionadamente por el delgado muchacho amigo de Alec. Giró hacia la cara del chico y lo vio congelado. No supo exactamente si fue por el beso de ellos, o por el de su hermana. Sospechó que era el que a ambos los había hecho ponerse de pie. Aunque aún no habían llamado la atención de sus amigos, escuchó a Alec gritando el nombre de su melliza, y el rostro de ella girando asustada. Pálida del miedo. Aún agarrada del cuello del chico, quién también estaba inmóvil. Intentó congeniar unas palabras de disculpas, pero en su voz se notaba que también había consumido el licor.

«¡D-Disculpame! ¡Alec! ¡Debimos haberte mencionado que nos gustábamos!» Tanto su hermana como su amigo pedían perdón al unísono. Pero Alec se marchó del lugar, dejando atrás toda esperanza de Magnus por otro beso, o una despedida.

Miró a su amiga, enfurecido, no quería estar enojado con ella, realmente no quería. Pero la furia le ganaba. Isabelle de pronto comenzó a lagrimear, nunca lloraba. Pero esta vez, unas lágrimas se desprendieron y Simon la abrazó. La calmó diciéndole que mañana hablarían con él, y que la manera en la que los descubrió no había sido la mejor.

Siguió acariciándole el cabello, pero Magnus le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo que él la llevaría a tomar algo caliente a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Simon le besó la frente, y luego los labios, y se marchó. Isabelle se lanzó hacia su amigo y le pidió perdón. Magnus no entendió porqué se disculpaba con él, y se preguntó si había sospechado algo entre su hermano y él.

La llevó caminando lentamente hacia la escalera, ésta ya no sollozaba, y cuando el reloj marcó las seis, el efecto del alcohol de los alumnos que partían hacia sus habitaciones, desaparecía.

Ya en las Mazmorras, llamó a un elfo doméstico y pidió por un café, que, amablemente, le sirvieron. Se lo dio a Izzy y ella lo tomó tranquilamente. Charlaron de ella y Simón, y la cara de la chica volvía a relajarse. Acordó que la acompañaría a hablar del tema con su hermano. Aunque a Magnus le costara, luego de lo que había sucedido, y no sabría si el chico siquiera se acordaría de haberle robado su primer beso.

«Es tan dulce, y tan caballero. Me dijo que siempre quiso saber de mí, y que en las vacaciones cuando iba a mi casa, se arreglaba para intentar seducirme» 

Acompañó a Isabelle al dormitorio de las chicas, y luego partió al suyo. Se puso su piyama y se recostó, su mente proyectó una vez más el beso, y luego se durmió.

 

A la mañana siguiente, pocos alumnos de Quinto, Sexto y Séptimo año rondaban por el Gran Salón, y a las dos de la tarde, el comedor volvió a abrirse para los que estaban durmiendo.

Magnus se colocó en su asiento favorito en la mesa de Slytherin, y palideció al notar la ausencia de los años más chicos, y que tenía vista directa a Alec. El chico no tenía marcas de haber dormido, parecía modelo a tiempo completo. Y Magnus lamentó no haberle echado más esfuerzo a su pelo. No tenía expectativas de que éste siquiera lo mirara. Pero al levantar la vista tímidamente, notó una fugaz sonrisa que Alec le dirigía. « _¿Acaso me acaba de guiñar un ojo?_ » Intentó calmar sus ansias, y luego arrastró su mirada a la entrada del Salón para ver a su amiga entrar con ojeras y ojos hinchados. Volvió a mirar al chico, y este giró repentinamente la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. Isabelle lo notó y se esforzó por caminar hasta Magnus. Lo abrazó y besó, y se sentó.

«Izzy, ¿cómo te encuentras?» Magnus estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad de lo que habia sucedido anoche. Sólo necesitaba coraje.

«No dormí bien anoche. No estoy bien, pelearme con mi hermano, o contigo, me hace débil» Magnus la notaba tan cansada que por un momento sintió la necesidad de acostarla sobre sus piernas como a un niño.

«¿Tienes hambre?»

«No, intentaré probar un bocado pero dudo que haga sentirme mejor»

Se sirvieron menos de la mitad del plato de lo que usualmente comían, y bastó un vaso de agua para terminar de llenarlos, caminaron juntos hacia las colinas verdes donde generalmente estudiaban, y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, se echaron bajo las túnicas y Magnus dejó que ella hablara sobre sus sentimientos. Ahogándose las ganas de hablar sobre Alec y sus ojos azules, sus labios y suaves mejillas. Por un momento dejó de escucharla y se imaginó cómo hubiese seguido el beso sin aquella abrupta interrupción. Se imaginó abrazándolo y confesandole que siempre sintió curiosidad por él, siempre quiso conversar y conocerlo, _ser cercanos_. 

De un momento a otro, Isabelle volvió a interrumpir a Magnus, esta vez en sus pensamientos. «¡Magnus! Ahí está Alec, ¿qué hago? ¿Me acerco? ¿Hablo con él? ¿Me acompañas?»

«¿Qué» preguntó confuso, «¿qué Alec qué? ¿Yo? ¿Acompañarte? No lo sé, Izzy, al fin y al cabo es tu hermano, y es tu privacidad. Creo que sería mejor si lo hicieras sola»

Isabelle no lo escuchó, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia Alec. Magnus sentía que en su pecho no cabía tanta desesperación, « _¿cómo pararla? ¿Cómo decirle en menos de tres segundos que gustaba de su hermano, y que lo había besado?_ »

Estaban a un paso del muchacho, y cuando Isabelle soltó la manga de su amigo, este pudo arrastrar sus pies al menos unos centímetros hacia atrás. La muchacha tocó con desesperación el hombro de su hermano y lo llamó con voz desesperada.

Éste se dio vuelta, y fulminó con la mirada primero a Izzy, y luego a Magnus, en quien se detuvo, pensativo, y su tenso rostro se relajó. Magnus sintió que el color del océano que rondaba alrededor de sus pupilas lo hipnotizaba y Alec volvió a dirigir la mirada a su hermana. Se encontraba parado con un libro de _Artimancia_ aún no abierto en sus manos, también bajo la sombra de un árbol, el sol mezclándose con las ramas le daba unos destellos de luz en el pelo negro que hacía su presencia aún más angelical.

Como por arte de magia, Simon corrió hacia el encuentro de su amigo y su enamorada, y le soltó palabras a su amigo, ignorando la presencia de cualquiera.

«¡Eres mi amigo! ¡De mis más preciados amigos! ¿Es que no puedes entender qué es lo que pasa aquí? Tu hermana y yo _debemos_ estar juntos. No sé qué decisión habrás tomado con respecto a esto, ¡pero realmente no puedes interferir!» El rostro del acusado estaba pálido. Alec, aún inmóvil, dejaba hablar a su amigo y veía sin entender cómo Isabelle intentaba frenarlo. «Por favor, ¡tienes que comprenderlo! ¡ _Tú más que nadie_!»

«¿ _Tú más que nadie_? ¿ _Por qué Alec, más que nadie, tendría que comprender un amigo que le confesaba el amor por su hermana_?»

«Yo...» Intentó hablar Alec, congelado por las palabras de Simon, pero Isabelle lo frenó y comenzó a largar un discurso ininteligible. 

«No, Alec. ¡Escúchanos! Es que esto no es un capricho, ¡Simon es tu amigo, tienes que apoyarlo! ¡Y yo, tu hermana melliza!» Magnus agradeció que nadie notase su existencia y que cerca de ellos no hubiera nadie que pudiese escuchar semejante griterío.

Otra vez, Alec intentó abrir la boca para hablar, pero una y otra vez se veía interrumpido por atropelladas palabras de desconsuelo.

«¡No tienes derecho a enojarte con Izzy cuando sabes bien que has estado mucho tiempo con miedo a que ella se enoje porque te gusta MAGNUS!»

Magnus no sabía quién lo había dicho, por un momento, la voz de Simon parecía lejana e irreconocible. El sol había dejado de calentar los cuerpos, y el viento había dejado de refrescarlos. Su piel tenía un duro trabajo tratando siquiera de sentir algo. Esos cinco segundos pasaron en cámara lenta y chocaron contra un fuerte estallido de Isabelle, tan sutil como siempre, anunciando una drástica pregunta, la pregunta del millón, la que Magnus también hubiese pronunciado si tan sólo le hubiese dado el cuerpo: «¿QUÉ-QUÉ?»

Simon enrojeció, justo lo que necesitaba Magnus en este momento, sangre en su cuerpo, en sus mejillas. Porque parecía que a las suyas les faltaba. Con mucho esfuerzo, sus ojos pudieron conectar con los de Alec, que pasaba por todos los colores: Verde, Blanco y por último, Rojo. Se sonrojó más de lo que Magnus podría haber visto a alguien sonrojarse.

«¡Vamos!» gritó Simon, como si con lo que dijo, no le pareció lo suficiente como para callarse por diez años más. Alec seguía sin murmurar una palabra.

«T-tú ¿tú gustas de _mi_ Magnus?» Esta vez, el rojo rostro de Alec, no parecía ser de vergüenza, si no de furia. Isabelle cambió el rumbo de la situación, para añadir algo aún peor, ignorando que ella misma había arrastrado a Magnus hasta allí «¿Ves? Si ustedes siquiera estuviesen juntos, ¡jamás me enojaría! ¡Al contrario! ¡Lo feliz que me pondría! ¡Con lo lindo que te cree Magnus!»

Y, como oportuno que era Alec, decidió que ese momento era el perfecto para comenzar a hablar: «Magnus, ¿tu crees eso?»

Lo único que pudo percibir Magnus fue el temblor de sus piernas. Dio gracias al Cielo por no haberse caído. No respondió.

«¿¡En serio quieren hacernos creer que, cuando los interrumpimos, algo no había estado pasando entre ustedes!?» Simon la miró a Izzy buscando ayuda, pero se encontró con una muchacha intentando conectar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

«Eso es totalmente diferente, las bebidas tenían alcohol» Se justificó Alec. Esta respuesta decepcionó a Magnus, quien todavía no había emitido una palabra.

«¿Ustedes también se pensaron que eso era alcohol? En realidad era una pócima de los Weasley, la _Pócima Finghol._ Los gemelos la hechizaron para que actuemos como si estuviésemos borrachos, dejando que nuestro inconsciente nos guíe a hacer cosas que siempre quisimos hacer, sin que nuestro cerebro nos detenga. Haber colado alcohol a la celebración hubiese sido muerte inmediata, o peor, ¡expulsión!»

Magnus dudó que pudiese agregar algo útil a la conversación, y, francamente, sus ánimos estaban demasiado bajos para pensar. Tomó el rumbo de su cuerpo, se disculpó y se retiró. Oyó los gritos sordos de Isabelle llamándolo, pero quería irse lo más lejos posible.

Encontró el arroyo que tanto lo relajaba escuchar, y se sentó. Habían varios alumnos estudiando, y agradeció que sus deberes ya estuvieran hechos, y ningún examen se aproximaba. Estiró sus piernas e, inevitablemente, pensó. Pensó en que ese beso no había sido 100 % decisión suya. Alec lo había empezado. Pensó en las charlas que tuvieron, en las pistas que le dejó Alec preguntándole si alguna vez se había fijado en su hermana. Supo que tuvo impulsos de querer besarlo inclusive antes de ingerir la poción. « _¿Es que realmente le gustaba Alec? ¿Aunque nunca lo había notado? ¿Era eso posible? Gustar de alguien sin darte cuenta._ » Y pensó en los tiempos libres en que su amiga le pedía que lo acompañe y pasaba tiempo con los amigos del chico sin siquiera mencionar una palabra, y lo mucho que miraba a Alec. Pensó y se encontró sonriendo por aquellos ojos. Lo mucho que disfrutaba verlos, y que aprovechaba cada segundo en que los observaba, reteniendo información en su cerebro, como si estos le estuviesen diciendo algo.

¿Es que a Alec también le gustaba Magnus? ¿Es que acaso ese chico no tenía miles de candidatos? Y aún así, era Magnus de quien Alec gustaba. Aunque, hasta la noche anterior, casi no habían hablado.

Se encontró con un recuerdo de su infancia, un recuerdo que tenía borrado completamente, y le volvió de forma repentina al ver el azul del río. Lo transportó al azul de los ojos de Alec, cuando Magnus apenas tenía 11 años y recién entraba a Hogwarts, acababa de hacerse amigo de Isabelle y ésta le presentaba a su hermano, de Gryffindor. Se acordó de haberse preguntado si hubiese sido amigo de Alec si el Sombrero lo seleccionaba para aquella casa.

El recuerdo era corto, pero lo suficientemente extenso para recordarle a Magnus que Alec le había dicho « _mi hermana tiene mucha suerte de haberse topado contigo, espero que esta sea una chance para que nosotros nos conozcamos_ ». Alec lo supo en ese momento, a sus 11 años; Magnus no lo había entendido, se lamentó por no haber utilizado esa _chance_ de conocerlo, antes. 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, el sol dejó de quemarle el rostro y una sombra se interpuso entre ambos. Alec.

«Discúlpame que te haya seguido, es que... Necesitaba hablar contigo» Se sentó junto a él, y Magnus se giró para observarlo. Tuvo que contenerse, porque esa mirada no expresaba más que deseo y aceptación.

«Tu debes disculparme a mí. Es que era mucho, necesitaba un respiro. Pensar»

«Sí, lo sé. También yo. Pero creo que ya he pensado suficiente. Todas esas veces que te veía o te acercabas, silencioso, y no lograba sacarte una conversación, me pasaba horas pensando. Creo que es tiempo de sacar esos pensamientos afuera, exponerlos»

«Entonces, ¿es esto cierto? Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿hemos sentido... algo?»

«De la única cosa que dudo, es que esto sea mentira. La primera vez que nos vimos, te lo he dicho, instantáneamente supe que me gustarías. Tal vez me enojé tanto con Isabelle y Simon porque ellos tuvieron el valor de enfrentarme, el valor que yo necesitaba para enfrentar a mi hermana sin miedo a que tu amistad y la de ella se eche a perder.»

«Alec, yo...» 

«No hables, ya lo sé. No sientas el compromiso de decir algo. Ya sé que ese beso ha sido lo suficiente. No tenemos que conversar sobre lo ya dicho. Tu y yo sentimos cosas, y ayer nos han colapsado, y hemos encontrado la manera de expresarlo. Si no hubiese sido por el supuesto alcohol, se me hubiera hecho difícil expresártelo»

«¿Tú tenías planeado confesármelo?»

«No confesártelo, porque, al fin y al cabo, no nos conocíamos mucho... Habíamos hablado poco y nada durante todos estos años, y no sentía que te conocía lo suficiente para saber si te reirías en la cara cuando te diga que me has gustado, desde siempre. Por lo que tenía algo así como _planeado_ conquistarte»

«No necesitabas hacerlo. Tan sólo con mirarme, me conquistas. No tiene que pasar más de un segundo, que tus ojos hacen toda la magia. Eres como un cazador, y yo una sombra que se oculta de ti, por puro miedo e inseguridad.» Magnus no estaba seguro de que alguna vez había pensado la metáfora que le estaba diciendo, pero sintió que no podía expresar más en sus palabras, y simplemente, volvió a besarlo. 

Lo besó y Alec sujetó sus brazos, impidiendo que el chico desaparezca. Pero Magnus no iba a hacerlo, se quedaría allí, porque ése era su lugar. Besando a Alec, en Hogwarts. Y besarlo sin importarle nada más que el azul de sus ojos recorriendo su rostro. Se pusieron de pié y Alec pasó sus manos por la espalda de Magnus, deseando que no estuviese esa estúpida túnica impidiendo el roce con su piel. Lo abrazó de la cintura y Magnus no pudo más que sonreír. Alec continuó besándolo, esta vez, besaba su sonrisa. Y ese beso, no podía ser mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído mi primer Fanfic de Magnus/Alec, últimamente he estado leyendo muchas, y esta pareja me encanta. Espero les haya gustado, Leo.


End file.
